sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rinne Rinne no Mi
|type = |granted =Saṃsāra Embodiment |signature = |current =Shukketsu Raudo |former =Several (deceased) |debut =Unnamed One Piece Story }} The Rinne Rinne no Mi (輪廻輪廻の果, Saṃsāra Saṃsāra Fruit) is a -type that essentially turns the consumer into the Saṃsāra from , having the user embody Saṃsāra (輪廻, Rinne) itself. The fruit was widely regarded as a rumor within the , an existence that was quite possibly just a fable. It had taken Shukketsu Raudo several years to find it, only following a very vague trail of rumors that claimed that those that were so unlucky to find and ingest it would immediately die. It is believed the purpose of these deaths were because it overwhelmed the fruit's consumers spiritually and physically. He was finally able to locate, and ingest, it during the timeskip. Its powers were first shown within the ? chapter of Unnamed One Piece Story. Strengths & Weaknesses Becoming Saṃsāra itself, Raudo has essentially become an extremely potent person, where some would even regard him as invincible. With holding dominion over the aspects of Saṃsāra, Raudo is very easily able to abuse the Six Realms of Saṃsāra to his bidding, whether applying the concepts to himself or upon others. However, to access a realm, Raudo must switch to a specific realm, only allowing for him to use that specific realm's powers so long as he is functioning off of that realm's rules. Despite only having the Devil Fruit for a few years, he has proven that he is not solely limited to one realm, capable of mixing two realms and using them for his own purposes. With this usage, however, he has stated that he is more vulnerable in situations like these because he is going against the "standards of the Devil Fruit" itself. It should be noted that regardless of what realm the consumer is in, they are able to use other aspects of Saṃsāra for their own needs and ends, with an example being the concept of Karma. Regardless of what realm he is in, in this situation one being the maximum, Raudo has claimed that he is able to reincarnate on the spot if he were to be killed, but his default realm would switch to a different one, following the cycle. No matter the type of consumer in question, they will always be in the Manuṣya Realm by default. Raudo later found out that the Devil Fruit immediately killed its previous consumers because they were too weak to handle the Devil Fruit's powers, even going as far as rejecting them from Saṃsāra itself, completely eradicating them from existence, never hoping to reincarnate into anything else. He further claims that he has gained a resonance with the Devil Fruit, but the Manuṣya Realm is the safest realm for the consumer, as each realm will bring an adverse effect upon the user if used for too long if their willpower is not up to par. The Rinne Rinne no Mi can, at any point, decide that its consumer is no longer worthy of its power, thus killing them without any sort of hesitation. Aside from this, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Trivia *The picture used for the Devil Fruit is of the Chakra Fruit from the Naruto series. Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit